Falling In
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1: Complete. Ratchet and Sunstreaker are slowly, ever so slowly, falling in... Continuation of 'Set Fire to the Rain.' Slash, T for kissing.


**An: Sequel to 'set fire to the rain'. Warnings for kissing and mech slash.**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling In<strong>

* * *

><p>Watching the medic work in his medbay was becoming a favourite hobby of Sunstreaker's. Ever since they had forged a connection that night when he drowned his self-agony in the rain, he and his twin had been starting to spend increased time around the argumentative mech. Himself especially.<p>

Ratchet acted the same towards him as ever. It was reassuring and refreshing. He only realised how much compassion the medic actually had for all, and for him and his twin even more so, with all the little things he did.

He still threatened with his wrench, still growled at patients who did something inexplicably stupid, but there was that hidden tenderness.

Like now, when Ratchet would wander over, deposit a small cube of energon into his hands, stroke over his hand and go back to fixing a part or checking over his supplies. His optics fixated on the red and white figure, content to watch him; every action careful and measured, efficient. A tiny smile crept over the frontliner's lips when he heard Ratchet curse as a buffer almost fell on his helm from a shelf. He must have made some kind of noise of amusement, because the smaller mech turned and glared at him.

Sunstreaker relished in that glare. No matter what expression Ratchet shot his way, all he could see was love underlying it.

It was a lifeline he could hang on to. Somehow in the past few months he had become just as attracted to Ratchet as the medic was to them. Especially after the betrayal of his ex-lover two months ago. His ex had been flaunting his new lover almost excessively since that night where everything went to the pit.

Feeling his mood darken, the gold twin shook himself. He had something better to look forward to. He knew that both Sideswipe and Ratchet were eager to enter into this new relationship. He could forget about how his trust had been broken now that he moved on. To something _much_ better.

"You're being too quiet," remarked Ratchet as he rearranged his wrenches hanging on a wall.

"I'm thinking," replied Sunstreaker, leaning back in his chair. He was so relaxed in the other mechs presence.

Turning, the crystal gaze looked him over before a small frown marred the handsome features. "I hope you're not thinking of that useless scrap bucket who cheated on you."

Smirking, the golden mech tilted his helm to the side and said, "Yes, actually. I was thinking how he would look like painted pink and strung up in the Nemesis's rec-room as a piñata. As a gift of goodwill. Prime is always talking about being more civil towards enemies sometimes."

Ratchet's frown dropped as he threw his helm back and laughed heartily. "Don't tempt me with that image. I might sedate him so you could do that."

Ah, there was another example of the medics feelings toward him. He was considering actually bringing harm to another mech for him.

It was definitely ego stroking.

Not only that, when Ratchet laughed, his face changed. He was breathtakingly stunning and beautiful. Sunstreaker wanted to see that more. He was determined to be as giving as he could to make that expression appear again and again.

:Bro, just ask him out already. You know we both want it,: Sideswipe commented over their twin bond.

:You have duty for the next two nights,: replied Sunstreaker quietly. He was still slightly uncertain.

:Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine. You go play lover mech to Ratchet and I'll join in another time. I mean, it's only fair we both get some alone time with him,: reasoned Sideswipe, encouragement in his tone.

Sighing, the slightly younger twin asked, :You sure?:

:Need I remind you that you were the one who got emotionally wrecked?:

:I hate it when you're rational.:

:Prowl's rubbing off on me through his punishments,: Sideswipe laughed back, giving a pulse of love and encouragement through their twin bond before going back to his game.

Sunstreaker sent his own pulses back. He was glad that he had a twin (most of the time). It meant that whatever happened, he would never be truly alone.

"If you're done talking with Sideswipe-"

"How could you tell?" interrupted Sunstreaker. He was usually careful not to make it obvious.

"You were smiling and you were looking at me as if I was the wall," replied Ratchet, a teasing note in his voice as he strode to where the golden mech was sitting, standing there with this calm and pleased look on his face. Sunstreaker froze. So beautiful to his optics. He stood slowly, towering over the medic easily. Ratchet was the perfect height to tuck his helm into his neck.

Ratchet continued to meet his optics steadily. There was no doubt or hesitation as Sunstreaker cupped his cheek and stroked it, marvelling at the feel.

"You are stunning," breathed the younger mech reverently.

"If you think so," Ratchet whispered back, bringing his own hands to rest on those broad, strong shoulders. He knew what would happen next was inevitable, undeniable. He had been attracted to the twins far too long to not give in. He surveyed those striking sapphire optics, so deep with emotions, of battles waged within the spark. He tilted his helm forward, their noses brushing, giving permission for Sunstreaker to make the move.

"I do," replied Sunstreaker, before cradling the other mechs neck and pressing their lips together for the first time.

It was perfect, sweet, chaste, everything that was so contrary to them both. Ratchet's optics closed under the pleasing pressure of the other's lips. He leaned into the well defined frame as their embrace continued, Sunstreaker's fingers unconsciously stroking at the back of the medic's neck as the kiss deepened. There was a fire there, slow burning, waiting to erupt. Reluctantly, Ratchet pulled back slightly. As much as he wanted to tap into that passion, they wanted to go slow.

"Ratch," whispered Sunstreaker as their kiss ended. He was slightly disappointed, but there would be more time for that another time. The feel of those lipplates, so soft, so _caring_...if a kiss could be caring then that was it.

"Yes?" asked the medic.

"Are you free for a movie tonight?" the frontliner asked hesitantly. He continued to stroke over the warm porcelain faceplates and neck.

Smiling in reassurance, Ratchet replied, "Always for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review please!<strong>


End file.
